The Conversation
by Beautifully Natural
Summary: On the second to last day of the GMG's, Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail is sitting outside on a park bench alone. A man sits down on the bench also, but is foreign and vague to Lucy. That man is Future Rogue Cheney. The two submerge into a conversation, and soon enough, they both fall in love with each other at first sight. This was The Conversation. - *One-Shot* - *RoLu/RogueXLucy*


_RoLu is so beautiful. I just wish Hiro Mashima would, in FT, make this ship an actual love couple. Gah! Why, Hiro-San? Why must you torture I? Ah, well, this is my first RoLu Fic', so, be gentle. I apologize for any errors throughout! Well, may the story proceed!_

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

**The Conversation**

* * *

_(A/N: Before we begin, I would just like to say that this is a rather odd story with it's P.O.V.'s, sometimes it's Lucy's, sometimes Rogue's. Don't get lost in the story, OK? Well, good luck!)_

It was the second to last day of the GMG's and Fairy Tail was looking good. We had exceeded ST, Lamia Scale, BP, Mermaid Tail and other Guilds extremely.

**(A/N: I have no idea whatsoever if any of that information is even true or correct. So, it's technically not a spoiler. But then again, I'm not that cruel as to spoil FT for you! I don't read the Manga, I just wait for the episodes! And my patience has paid off. Hiro Mashima made new episodes for me! Oh, and everybody else, of course, too.)**

I was sitting on a bench when I saw an incredibly handsome man walking towards me. Or, well, the bench. He had an odd tattoo that stretched from his forehead to the edges under his right eye. He had bloody scarlet-colored eyes, and hair that was quite strange.

It was pulled back into a ponytail, he had bangs that covered his whole left eye which was his black hair, and then his right eye, which had the tattoo, was exposed completely. The other, probably three-fourths of his hair was a blond-ish/whitish color.

He proceeded to sit down on the bench, and gazed wistfully off into the distance. All the while muttering incoherent words that I couldn't decipher.

"Lucy Heartfilia, isn't it?" He asked abruptly, deadly calm with no emotion whatsoever. I flushed, "Yeah, that's me." I mumbled quietly. I felt so odd under his stare. Like I was bare, as if stripped of all of my inner thoughts. It was as if he was reading me like an open book.

"Your magic is quite rare." He stated, his voice tinted with slight amusement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, my eyebrow arched. "Nothing." He replied nonchalantly. "What's your name?" I said, remembering that he didn't bother to tell me yet.

"I can't say." He said, his lips slightly tugging up-ward. Was he trying to smile? "Take both of your fingers and do this," I instructed, taking my own fingers, putting them at the edges of my lips and tugging them up, creating a forced physical smile. He did the same gesture.

"Then smile." I said, nodding, "then let go of your fingers." He did so. And now he was smiling. I giggled and clapped, congratulating him on his first try on attempting to smile, and achieving.

His smile widened to a grin.

I heard his stomach gave a loud grumble. I had to stifle back a laugh. Too late. I was already bursting out with laughter. I sighed after, holding my sides from laugh attack's.

He was glaring at me, and I couldn't help but grin at him. A brilliant idea then struck my mind. "I can take you back to my hotel!" I exclaimed, all giddy and happy. "You can meet my Guild, and we have a restaurant! You can eat there! It'll be fun, I promise." I said excitedly, my eyes gleaming with glee.

He looked at me, his eyes in complete disbelief and amusement. '_Is this woman really as kind as to do that for a complete stranger?'_ Future Rogue thought, guffawed and in awe.

"Well, what do you say, stranger?" Lucy urged, smiling her biggest smile, trying to win him over. Lucy took quite the interest in this man. He was mysterious and coy, and a naturally kind person. She found him intriguing. _Maybe..._Lucy thought, _maybe this is love at first sight..._

"I..." Future Rogue started, he was going to decline hastily, not wanting to take advantage of her kind offer, but he stopped to see her mesmerizing chocolate, almost caramel-colored eyes.

Her big, brown orbs were practically pleading. She had the most hopeful smile on her face, and her features were irresistable. I mentally slapped myself just then. Hopeful? Irresistable?

You are not the Rogue I thought you were, me. This girl..._Lucy._..the one I tried to harm before, is exquisite. I'm never thought of a woman this type of way. But Lucy, she's so different. _Too_ different. "I would love to," I said humbly, smiling. This felt odd. I've never smiled so much!

It was truly amazing. What this woman does to me. Lucy practically jumped up in happiness, grabbed my hand, began to chatter away to me, and pulled me to her hotel she and her Guild were staying at. She looked so happy. She looked back at me, and my heart literally stopped.

She gave me the most beautiful, genuine and sincere smile. It beat any woman in the galaxy's smile. "Ne, stranger, can I call you King?" She asked, her exquisite eyes sparkling like the sun.

_'Damn. Since when'd I ever begin with poetry?'_

My face soon broke out of it's blank expression, and bloomed into a stunned one. "I mean- it's just because you look so powerful and calm. Almost as if you could defeat a whole army," She continued, blushing intensely, "just like a King." She clarified.

My face broke out into a grin, "I like it." I said sheepishly.

"I'm glad you do," Lucy blushed, I listened as she began to chirp happily away, I chatted with her also, and at times - even blushed. We began to engage in an interesting conversation, and we kept blushing and giving each other's smiles.

Lucy was just so warm, and kind, and caring and gentle. I've seen her angry - and she's pretty hot when she is. I have to admit _that_. She's a feared, strong, caring and unyielding in loving woman. Her smile can brighten up anything and everything, her golden hair shines brighter than the sun, and her personality tugs at my heart and makes it burst in happiness. Her body is curvaceous and voluptuous, and her face is flawless. Her almost-caramel but chocolate-brown eyes melt my heart, and look into my heart, although she is not aware. Her eyes are the most beautiful, so wide and big, filled with all kinds of emotions.

Lucy Heartfilia...she...she's perfect. And perhaps she's perfect _for me_.

_Maybe..._Future Rogue thought, _maybe this is love at first sight..._

And I don't know why, but I really liked this Lucy. My heart told me to...to...to love her. And for once in my life, I'm going to listen to it. And I'm not an idiot.

I can see the sudden love spark in her eyes when she looks at me - and I give it to her, unconsciously without knowing it, and at times, knowing it and not caring. I began to get lost in my thoughts, but still being able to see that clear, diamond and sparkling smile Lucy gives me. She calls me King. Lucy does.

And maybe I'll call her Queen. And maybe, one day, I'll make her my Queen.

_Lucy Cheney._ I began to smirk and get giddy, I like the sound of that. A lot.

* * *

**_A/N: I feel like I did an incredibly horrid job on this story. Somebody - anybody - please tell me that I didn't. I apologize again for the mixed P.O.V.'s, readers. I felt too lazy to fix it. Ah. My first RoLu Fic'. Be proud. Well. Gotta' run and do H/W now. - #WhoTheF***CreatedHomework?_**

_"Fear is not 'evil'. It's knowing your weakness, and making you stronger." _**-Gildarts Clive**


End file.
